


Phantom Pains

by feelgood_mac



Series: Berujean Week 2016 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Danny Phantom AU, Fluff, M/M, i might continue this, this is gay and i love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelgood_mac/pseuds/feelgood_mac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a regular ole Danny Phantom AU because I'm ghost trash. Oh and I guess this is also my entry for day 2 of Berujean Week. (this is also rushed and unedited just like everything else I write; I'll probably edit this at some point)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Pains

It had been three hours since he had received the frantic call from Bertholdt and Jean had been sitting outside of the boy’s bedroom for nearly the entire time.

“Bert, c’mon, it can’t be that bad.” He didn’t know exactly what had happened but he assumed it was just Bertholdt overreacting, as he tended to do. A frustrated sigh came from behind the door and, before he knew it, he was being dragged into the room, without the door being opened. He had just been pulled through a door.

“That bad? That _bad_? Jean, I’m a fucking ghost!” Bertholdt was pacing around his room, hands in his snow-white hair. Well, pacing wasn’t quite the right word for it since Bertholdt didn’t have feet; rather, his lower half was gone and a near translucent wisp had taken its place.

“Well, shit.” Jean twirled the studded bracelets on his wrists as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that his best friend was now one of the things that go bump in the night. “Do your parents know?”

“How would I tell them? ‘Hey Mom and Dad, your son is now the thing you hate most in the world.’” The ghost rolled his eyes as he floated over next to Jean, trying to sit without sinking into the floor. “My parents are ghost-hunters, do you really think they’d even listen to me before sending me to the ghost realm?”

“How did this even happen?” He knew that Bertholdt’s family was more than odd. Hell, Jean had nearly died more than once by tripping over ghost-guns and other anti-ghost weapons. It wasn’t really all that hard to imagine that something in this house could transform someone into a ghost.

“You know my parents’ newest invention, the ghost portal?” Jean nodded slowly, trying to remember. “Well, it wasn’t working so I went inside to see if I could fix it and…”

“And _killed_ you?” Jean’s hands were shaking; his only friend was a ghost now. Do ghosts age? Would Jean be forced to go through the rest of high school, the rest of life, without Bert? _Jesus fuck, I’m turning into Bert with all this overthinking._

Bertholdt shook his head. “I don’t think so. If I concentrate hard enough, I can make my arm normal but I’ve been too, uh, freaked out to try it for more than a couple of seconds.”

“Let’s work on that then.” He gripped the ghost’s shoulder and smiled grimly. “We’re gonna get you the closest to normal as possible.”

And they did. They worked for hours and part of Bertholdt would become human again but only one at a time. Jean had come and gone, bringing in hordes of books from around the Hoover household, hoping that one of them would have something that could help them. The last book that Jean checked turned out to have a very short and very vague paragraph on ghost hybrids.

“Here, take a look at this!” The blonde held the book up to the ghost’s face, pointing out the passage. “It says that, in order to revert the hybrid back to its true form, all it needs is to relax!”

Bertholdt glared at the book before tossing it across the room. “How am I supposed to relax when my parents could come in at any second? They wouldn’t even recognize me and, before I could speak, I’d be a pile of ecto goo on the floor.”

“Look, it’s the only thing that’ll work. What relaxes you? I mean, you can’t be tense or nervous all the time.” Jean gave his friend a cheeky grin, hoping that it would help ease the tension out of Bertholdt’s shoulder. 

_You._ Bertholdt shook his head to clear his thoughts before he could say that out loud. “I-I don’t know. Maybe music? And I guess hugs are always nice…” Bertholdt’s inner self gave an exasperated sigh; every word that came out of his mouth when he thought about Jean was embarrassing.

“Well, put on that shitty folk stuff you call music and get over here.” A light blush was on the apple of Jean’s cheeks as he opened his arms. Bertholdt did as he was told, putting on his favorite record because yes, he is a total nerd and has a turntable. He floated over to where Jean was sitting and situated himself between the blonde’s arms.

“Thank you for doing this, I know you don’t like people getting in your space.” The ghost felt his friend’s arms tighten around him, pulling him closer.

“Dude, it’s you. I like hugging you.” Jean’s voice trailed off as he realized what he just said. “I-I mean, since you don’t have legs, I’m finally taller than you!”

Bertholdt was so shocked by the admission that his legs reformed, making Jean groan. “I guess this is working.” He looked down at where his hands rested on Jean’s arms and smiled. 

They sat like that for a while, even after the record ended. Eventually they fell asleep and while they slept, Bertholdt’s body returned to normal. The boys knew, however, that he would never really be normal again but that could wait until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos/a comment or come to my blog [kirschbooty](http://www.kirschbooty.tumblr.com)


End file.
